Skyrim High School Halloween Special
by Reenava
Summary: This is the Halloween special of skyrim high. It is set during after Skyrim high. This is just a fun sotry about Halloween, i hope you enjoy it. Warning: do not read before youve read my other sotry, Skyrim High, or else you will reed spolers


I wos totally putin up the spook deceratens. I put up a totes scary skelatin and a jacko latern on the totally haloween tree. I hurd a noyse, I turned around, scared. It was Friday the 13th, the night before Halloween, which was totally dubbel spooky. I screamed, it wos an eval zombie! I redied my fiar spells, they were totes the speels to use to repel a zombie. Then I reelised it was just my frend burnrope, dressed up in his Halloween custome which was totally a totes zombie.

"Oh em nein devins, I thort u were real!" I sed. He laffed becos it was funny that I had totally bin scared of not a reel zombie. Then he looked pride cos his outfit was so good it was so convicing.

We were totally having a big Halloween sleepover with all my totes besties. Elisif, Torygg, Ulferic, my totes bf Farkas, Vilkas (him brother), ODahviing, Odahvi (Odahviing brother), Vensedren (Odahviing hf), Flynnrideralemberin- wait rong fanfic, sorry. Ok who else wos invited… well not Rikke becos shes dead.

Elisif and her bf Torygg totally walked into the room, Elisif was dressed up as a ghost, she was wearin a white dress that totally looked fashenable and spooky at the same time, and Torygg was dressed up as a dead king. They were holdin hands, it wos so romanse. Then I totally thinked abowt my bf Farkas, where was he? We hat to carve a jack-o-lantern together.

Sudden there wos an eval presense in the room. It wosent just a ahlloween costime, it was SANGWEN, THE DAYDRIC PRINCE OF PARTAYS.

"Sangwen, I dident invite u' I sed anger. I don't like gatecrashers.

"Surry, I took a wrong turn." He apopagised. "I wos goin to the heedless horseman's partay, I hurd its way bettear than urs!" Then he opaned a portal and disterpered.

I cud fel the anger risin in my chest like when u bake a cake and it rises in the oven. No1 wud have a totally better oparty than me! I grabed the alcol out of the totally fridge, it wosent just any alcohol, it wos fashion vodka. I put on the musik lowudlty, I dident care what the totally naybors thort. We played a scary Halloween song, this is Halloween from the nightmayor before chrismess. Then we played spooky scary skeletons, a rly scary song that mayde me frightened.

I cud hear some1 banging on the door, it was totally Hircine comin to collect our totally souls! Wait no it wasent, it was totes Odahviing. He was wif him bruther and his new wife, its kind of weird to be married when ur still at schul but he was like 1000 years old so I guess its ok. Odahviing was totally dressed as the scarest thing possible – an unfashenable prsn! I hat to close my eyes for a secund cos I was so totally scared. He wore unfashenable cheep clothes that didn't cum frm totally designer stores! Vensedren wos dressed as a sports jock which was also pritty scary, she was wearin basketball shorts that wer fallin down so u cud see her bonds underwear. Odahvi wos dressed up as a mad scentest. They cudent fit thru the door becos they wrre totally dragons and dragons are totes big, so they stayed owtside. I opened all the wdinows so they cud totally hear the music and they dansed.

"Double you tee eff, turn down the musik!" showted my totes neighbour.

"no I totally shouted back"

Sudden Balgruuf the grater arrived, he lives in the clowd district like me. "Im so sorry, I forgot all abowt ur party until I herd th3 music.! "

"That's ok jarl balgruff, nice outfit btw," I sed complimenting his bat outfit. Thanks he said.

Then Kyler arrived, but I made him go away be4 he setg my totally house on fire . Ulferic was following, he had totes dressed up as a dregen for his spooky Halloween custome. The draguns looked kind of affended but oh well lol

But where was my totes bf, Farkas? I totally had to go look for him, it was nearly midnight when we wud totally celebrate Halloween.

"ODahviing! I sed, we are lukin for Farkas!"

I hopped on odahviing's totally back and we totes flew over the sitty, whiterun. Furst we checked the companyens hall, but he wosent ther. Then we checked the tavern but he wosent there. So we flew into the wilderness but still cudent totally find him. Then all of a suddenly I saw another party. The Hedless horseman was there wif his horse, he dident need a outfit cos he wos totally alredy scary. Same with Sanguine he luked scary too. Then I saw… Farkas and Vilkas! I was so totally angrerey. How dare he go to sum1 elsa's party? : (

We swept in scarily, Odahviing did a totally scary dragen showt, he luked imposing in his unfashionable clothes.

Farkas luked at me totes giltely, he was drssed as a werewolf cos he is a werewolf. Same with Vilaks.

"oK, totes bf, how DAR u?!"

"Im so sorry, Hildreannaleena," he said, then howled at the full totally moon earily. "They told me if I dident com they wud spred a rumer that I played nerdy vidyo gaymes! Like that rly nerdy one set on a wurld cold Erth, which has ppl who did boring thing in it. Idk why any wud play it anyway, cos its so bore."

They all luked at Farkas, evally.

"Fartas, no matter wut ppl say abowt u, and evan if u wer secrely a nurd, I wud alwys luv u!" I ran up to him and we kissed romanticly.

Then Odahviing flew into the sky wif us on his back. It wos so romans.

We went back to the totally party and curved a totes pumkin, then dansed. It was so totally fun and we had the best ahwlloe. Then we totes went trick er treetin at 3 in the morning, ever1 was rly anger at us for some reson. My dum neybur foned the guards becos of our music, it wosent even that lowd, ugh totally stipid. The guards made us stop our totes party, I was so annoy. The guard who came to arrest us was totally Kyler. He said 'Ypu have kermited crimes against skyrim and her ppl – " Then suddenly Odahvi hiccup from too much alchol and flames went everywhere. Poor Kyler, he was totally burnt to a crips. We looked at the ashes on the totally grownd.

"Is he totes ok?" asked Elsiif.

"No, he broke his leg," I sed, and he hat to be rushed to hospital. The ambulans was Russian here really fast becos we had vodka, we saw it come down the street. It was totally using the wuld dragon showt to go faster.

We went back inside, sad becos our totes halowen party had ended at only 5 in the mourning. I totally looked sad, but totes Farkas cumfurted me by helping me make another jack o lanterne since our last one got squashed becos odahviing accident stpeped on it wen he wos drunk.

It was the best Halloween ever, I decided, cos I totally got to spend it with my totes best friends, except RIkke she was dead, but her totally ghost came back to dance with us.

* * *

Hi every1 and happy hallowin, I hope you enjoyed this Halloween speshal. At chrismass im going to do an oblivion high special, since there is already a totally skyrim high special already out. Stay tuna becos Skyrim High 2 is coming out soon, ater 5 moar chapters of the adventures of Hildreannaleena. Thanks for read, I hope you had a gud Halloween.


End file.
